


Connor Pugs x Benji Krol

by Kottagekorekarl



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kottagekorekarl/pseuds/Kottagekorekarl
Summary: why
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Connor Pugs x Benji Krol

**Author's Note:**

> not going to be too long because im very sleepy so im speedrunning this shit. enjoy.  
> also idk how benji acts, never watched his content b4 lol

It's a summer morning, Connor wakes up and checks his notifications, to no avail, the man he wanted in his dms has never replied. He wonders when Benji will answer him with a "you too" or "hmu!". It's all just a dream, men can dream right? As he shuffles to the kitchen for breakfast, every time his phone goes off he hopes it's a Benji reply or dm. Connor has tweeted about his fantasies too many times for Benji to ignore him. Along with dming the man multiple times, he's strict with how he feels. Everyone knows, except for the man Benji himself. A sigh of defeat leaves Connor as he goes to get a bowl for some cereal. His phone goes off once more, he rushes to check as it's just a reply to one of his thirst tweets from some rando, not Benji. He puts the phone down and goes back to what he was doing.  
He sits down on the couch after getting his breakfast, turning on the tv to some random show, as he eats he scrolls through twitter, catching up on things that happened whilst he was asleep. Liking tweets here and there and then at the top of the screen, a dm from the man, the myth, the legend, Benji Krol. He takes a shaky breath and clicks on it. The messages states  
"Thank you for all the kind dms, maybe we could chat later about this?"  
Connor is just in complete disbelief, he actually saw all what he's said? Has he seen the thirst tweets? Has he truly seen the full picture? Has it finally come true? Is this it, the start of a new chapter of Connor's life? One he has dreamt of for lord truly knows how long. He shakily types out a response.  
"So glad you responded, of course we can talk later about this :)"  
As he presses send, the breath he didn't know he was holding was finally set free. Weeks of this going on, he finally did the thing. He finally got a response. He doesn't know if he should tweet this out or keep it a secret. Surely don't tweet it, it'd look like just a clout stunt, we don't want that idea coming through.  
As the day passes on he wonders when the chat is going to happen, his casual responses to some cc's tweets going on throughout the day. The normal thirst tweets posted on his alt. At around 3pm, another message from Benji comes in.  
"Hii! Sorry for the late response lol, we can 100% chat rn though!"  
He hastily replies  
"Of course, how will we do that? Call or text?"  
Benji's quick response amazes Connor  
"Anyway you want to ;)"  
The wink face truly blew Connor away, is this flirting? IS this actually happening?  
"Of course! Will text simply work?"  
"Like I said, whatever works for you."  
"Text it is then :)"  
The conversation goes some what like this   
"I've seen some of ur tweets, im surprised that someone rlly likes me in that way."  
"Well you are a attractive person."  
"Thank u! <3"  
"Anytime!"  
"so, how about we make some of that a reality?"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean, you. me."  
"really?"  
"really."

bip bop bam theyre togther gn twitter why did i do this oh my god


End file.
